Malos entendidos
by Aggata
Summary: One-Shot/ El mejor amigo de Bella - Emmett - tiene un hermano bastante particular, pero el vive su vida como si ella no existiera.     Él es su hombre perfecto, su adonis, pero indiferente a ella ¿que hará su mejor amigo para ayudarla?


**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**¡A****tención!: Leer comentario de autora. (ABAJO)**

**Sumary:**_ El mejor amigo de Bella - Emmett - tiene un hermano bastante particular, pero el vive su vida como si ella no existiera. _

_Él es su hombre perfecto, su adonis, pero indiferente a ella ¿que hará su mejor amigo para ayudarla?_

**.**

**Malos entendidos / OS**

**.**

Hora de almuerzo. Cafetería. Despistada. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Pues simplemente la hora donde puedo observar a mi antojo a mi eterno amor imposible. ¿Y de quien hablamos? Del perfecto hermano menor de mi mejor amigo Emmett, Edward Masen, mi dios personal.

Es guapo e inteligente, divertido y muy maduro a la vez, el mejor deportista y el mejor también en los estudios, a veces me digo que es muy injusto que sea tan perfecto, no es que simplemente yo crea que es perfecto pero en el transcurso del tiempo me he enterado de todo lo que hace y todo lo que le gusta por Emmett. Él siempre ha querido que hable con su hermano pero jamás he podido decir alguna palabra estando él cerca de mí, es algo estúpido, no soy tímida ni nada pero simple hecho de verlo me deja sin aliento.

Tampoco es que yo fuera fea, de hecho soy muy bonita y tengo un cuerpo bastante bien moldeado, entonces la pregunta del millón es: ¿Por qué jamás se ha fijado en mí? A esto yo misma tengo la respuesta: Charlie Swan. Mi padre y rector de la universidad. Más conocido por ser un monstruo sobreprotector que no deja que ningún chico se me acerque, excepto Emmett que ha propósito le llevó algún tiempo ganarse la estima de Charlie.

- ¿Les he dicho que el baile de primavera de este año será de mascaras?

Salí de mi ensueño cuando escuché chillar a Alice emocionada, ella organizaba el baile que era para integrar a los novatos que entraban a la universidad ese año, amaba las fiestas así que no fue problema para ella ofrecerse a organizar todo, además tenía muy buen gusto. Y lo más importante, era mi mejor amiga.

- Eh, Bella – Dijo Emmett riendo – El destino quiere que te aproveches de mi hermano en esa fiesta.

- Eso jamás pasará – Gruñí frustrada hundiéndome más en mi asiento. Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No puedo creer que tengas tan poco autoestima! – Dijo furibunda pero luego cambió la cara y puso una gran sonrisa, yo ya sabía que eso era indicio de que tenía algún mal plan en mente.

- Ni lo sueñes Alice, no serás Cupido.

- ¡Pero Bella! Haremos que por fin te preste atención, sólo eso – Se encogió de hombros – O podríamos simplemente alejar a Charlie.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Me salvé de responder cuando una voz muy familiar interrumpió cuando Emmett iba a decir algo. Jacob. - ¿Cómo están?

- Bien hasta este momento – Dije secamente - ¿Qué quieres?

- Vaya que recibimiento – Dijo pegando más su silla a la mía – Sólo venía a algo rápido.

- ¿A qué Black? – Escuché la voz de Emmett nada amistosa, el odiaba a Jacob, igual que yo por que el muy maldito divulgó por toda la universidad que nos acostamos. El más grande error de mi vida.

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, hermosa Bella? – Tomó mi mano y yo la quité rápidamente, Emmett se echó a reír de inmediato.

- No – Respondí lo más fría que pude.

- ¿Por qué? - ¿Enserio creía que aceptaría? Idiota.

- Porque mi amiga ya tiene acompañante – Dijo Alice, pero yo no tenía ni perro que me ladrara.

- ¿Y quién es? ¿Acaso el nerd de Mike Newton? – Dijo Jacob irónico.

- Alguien mucho mejor que tu – Intervino Emmett – Mi hermano Edward.

Jacob Black, uno de los chicos más populares y guapos de la universidad, uno de los solteros más codiciados de allí y famoso por ser bueno en la cama según decían algunas, él, había sido rechazado por la hija del rector, que una chica lo rechazara y más aún en público era una humillación tremenda. Y más grande aún por que Emmett dijo que yo iría con Edward, su eterno rival.

- Dejaré pasar esta, Bella – Dijo tranquilamente Black levantándose – Pero sé que volverás a mi cama un día de estos, después de todo así son las chicas como tú.

- Eso lo veremos – Respondió Emmett quitándome la oportunidad de insultarlo por haberme tratado como una cualquiera.

Fulminé a Emmett con la mirada cuando al fin procesé lo que le había dicho a Jacob ¿Qué yo iría al baile con Edward? Dios, que problema.

- Descuida Bells, yo lo arreglaré todo ya verás – Mi amigo me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Sabes la vergüenza que pasaré si todos se enteran, cierto Emmett? – Dije imaginándome a todos riéndose en mi cara por haber inventado que tendría una cita con el perfecto y hermosos Edward Masen, todo por su caprichoso hermano. – Creo que mejor me invento una enfermedad contagiosa y no me aparezco por ese maldito baile. Sin ofender, Alice.

Vi la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y supe que mis preciados minutos para observar a Edward de habían esfumado gracias al idiota de Jacob Black.

- Ya vamos a clase – Dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie.

Estudio arte e increíblemente Edward también, pero él es un año menor que yo, por lo tanto no estamos en las mismas clases yo estoy en tercer año y él en segundo. Emmett estudia Liderazgo organizacional porque sueña con estar a la altura de su padre para poder tener en sus manos algún día las empresas de su familia y Alice sigue diseño de modas, en lo que claramente es excelente.

Nos separamos para ir a clase y al llegar al salón me encontré con Ángela una muy buena compañera de clase.

- ¡Bells! – Corrió a saludarme entre toda la gente que allí había - ¿Te has enterado?

- ¿De qué? – Miré a mi alrededor, había casi el doble de personas que un día normal - ¿Por qué hay tanta concurrencia?

- Porque el señor Miles convocó a los de segundo para una tutoría – Chilló Ángela - ¿No es grandioso?

- ¿Una tutoría?

- Si, es decir, nosotros tenemos que ser tutor de alguno de ellos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me zafé de Ángela para irme al lugar más alejado del salón allí donde nadie me viera, no quería ser tutora de nadie realmente… ¡Qué diablos! ¡Quería ser tutora de Edward! Lo vi apoyado contra la pared del otro lado y suspiré, no, aunque lo deseara con mi vida, no podría tenerlo.

- Bien vamos a comenzar – Dijo el profesor Miles – Los de segundos podrán elegir a su tutor que les ayudará hasta el término del semestre. Podrán elegir también un tema para la exposición de arte de todos los años, la calificación les vale el cuarenta por ciento de su nota final. El tutor tendrá que ser guía en todos los sentidos para su pupilo por algo realmente obvio, la experiencia. Las inscripciones de las parejas estarán abiertas hasta mañana a medio día.

Miré rápidamente allí donde estaba Edward pero ya no estaba en ese lugar, en cambio venía caminando hacia donde yo estaba. Sentí que me puse blanca del puro terror de hablar alguna estupidez pero todo se desvaneció cuando me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma y menos a mí.

- Hola Bella – Su voz me supo al conjunto de mis melodías favoritas y el escuchar mi nombre en sus labios fue algo sumamente sensual. Rogaba a Dios no ponerme colorada.

- Edward – Fue lo único que dije, traté que mi voz no temblara y al parecer lo logré.

- Me preguntaba si serías mi tutora – Por un momento dejé de respirar, él entre todas mis compañeras de clase me había elegido – Después de todo eres la mejor.

Y ahí se desvaneció mi alegría, casi pude escuchar como decía 'después de todo sólo quiero una buena calificación'

- No tengo problema – Dije encogiéndome de hombros tratando de parecer como que no me interesaba con que persona ser.

- Genial, será grandioso trabajar juntos Bella.

Después de armar los grupos de trabajo no hubo clase así que me uní a Emmett que me esperaba en el corredor porque también habían suspendido su última clase. Le conté todo lo que ocurrió y me miró con ojos sorprendidos.

- Es la conversación más larga que hayas tenido alguna vez con él – Río mientras caminábamos a su auto.

- Lamentablemente que sólo fue conveniencia – Suspiré cuando de pronto sentí la voz de mis mejores y peores sueños.

- Eh, tórtolos – Edward estaba a nuestro lado – Me voy contigo Emmett, Jasper tiene una cita. Hola Bella.

- Hola otra vez – Que estúpido saludo.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo Emmett de pronto – Me temo que olvidé algo en el salón, no se vayan si mí.

Me afirmé en el capó del Jeep de mi amigo y miré el cielo despejado, no quería ver al dios perfecto de cabello cobrizo que estaba de pie a mi lado hasta que algo vino a mi mente.

- ¿Qué es eso de 'tórtolos'? – Pregunté a Edward curiosa.

- Pues, se les llama así a las parejas que no se separan nunca – Explicó mirándome curioso cuando me eché a reír.

- ¿Parejas? – Reí más. - ¿Tú dices…Emmett y yo?

Él se quedó en silencio un momento antes de volver a hablar.

- Claro que mi hermano y tu, él te trae y te lleva a casa, están todo el día juntos, salen juntos, van al cine, se queda a dormir en tu casa…eso hacen los novios.

- Eso hacen los mejores amigos Edward – Al decirlo su expresión cambió y levantó una ceja, hacía que se viera más hermoso – Emmett sólo es mi mejor amigo, nada más, además él está enamorado de Rosalie Hale la practicante de enfermería.

- ¿Me estas cargando? – Al parecer no lo creía – Toda mi familia jura que son novios, además que es el único chico que se puede acercar a ti porque le agrada a tu padre, en realidad es el único que le agrada ¿Me equivoco?

- Te equivocas – Dije. Emmett no era el único que le agradaba a mi padre – Tu le agradas también.

Me quedé callada al instante en que procesé lo que había dicho, nunca antes me hubiese atrevido pero es que el tenerlo sólo a unos pocos centímetros de mí me ponía nerviosísima.

- Hablando de otra cosa – Dijo como si lo que dije anteriormente no lo hubiera escuchado – Ya sé que tema quiero que trabajemos.

- ¿Cuál es?

- El amor.

Me quedé de piedra, no, no, no ¡NO! Trabajar con él sería una verdadera tortura.

- ¿Por qué…el amor? – Noté como me costó decirlo.

- Porque…el amor mueve montañas, mueve al mundo, mueve al sol y las estrellas, me mueve a mí, pero el amor no es amado. ¿No es curioso?

Emmett apareció justo en el momento en que tendría que decir algo, se lo agradecí, no sé que hubiera contestado a eso, pero me hubiese encantado decirle que él me movía a mí.

Mi amigo puso el jeep en marcha y en silencio nos subimos, Edward se fue de copiloto y yo atrás. Teníamos que cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar a nuestro barrio así que sería un viaje un poco largo y había un extraño silencio incómodo, nunca había viajado con Edward en el mismo vehículo.

- Así que hermanito ¿A qué chica afortunada llevaras al baile? – Mi atención se centró en la respuesta que daría Edward y Emmett me miró por el espejo retrovisor guiñándome un ojo.

- No tengo acompañante, ni siquiera sé si voy a ese maldito baile – Me sorprendí ante lo dicho ¿El dios Edward sin acompañante? De seguro era una broma - ¿Y tu Bella?

- Ya sabes, ha tenido algunos pretendientes, entre ellos Jacob Black – Dijo Emmett pero no me dio oportunidad de protestar – Temo por su seguridad tomando en cuenta que la amenazó cuando le dio un rotundo no. Y verás hermano no creo que pueda cuidarla ya que estaré con Rosalie, aunque podría decirle que no iré o…

- ¿Eso es cierto, Bella? – Preguntó Edward volteándose en el asiento y mirándome fijamente, su tono era firme y algo terrorífico, no suave como de costumbre - ¿Ese mal nacido de Black se ha atrevido a amenazarte?

- S-si – Titubeé – Hoy en el almuerzo.

- Y la trató como una cualquiera – Remató Emmett. Vi como Edward apretó la mandíbula de rabia y sus ojos se pusieron oscuros.

- Ese hijo de puta realmente no sabe cuando cerrar su bocota – Farfulló Edward, la verdad es que nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerlo lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando algunos brabucones lo provocaban. – Pero déjame decirte Bella, que tendrá su merecido.

- No es para tanto – Dije como hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes.

- Si es para tanto Bella, y más porque…porque eres tú.

¿Había soñado eso?

- Bien, llegamos – La voz de Emmett rompió la burbuja donde sólo estaban esos ojos verdes y yo.

Bajé del auto como una zombie, lo único que podía escuchar era mi corazón latir desbocadamente, no me despedí de nadie así que cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo me sobresalté.

- ¿Acaso no lo vez, Bella? – Por un momento creí que me desmayaría hasta que los fuertes brazos de Emmett me sujetaron por la cintura. No, no era mi dios.

- ¿Qué debo ver?

- Le gustas cabezota, no le eres indiferente. Opino que deberías invitarlo a la fiesta.

- ¿Estás loco? – Mi voz subió una octava y me tapé la boca para volver a hablar despacio - ¿Qué yo lo invite?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues porque sería algo propio de una chica arrastrada.

- Isabella Marie, estamos en el siglo veintiuno – Rodó los ojos y mejor me despedí de mi amigo, pensé que por un momento el corazón se me saldría por la boca.

- Piénsalo.

Emmett y mi Adonis, digo, su hermano se fueron a casa así que subí directamente a mi habitación, no había nadie en casa y era mucho mejor el silencio que los chillidos de mi madre. Me lancé a mi cama y me quedé allí recordando aquella mirada extraña de Edward en el salón cuando me pidió que fuera su tutora, y su mirada de furia cuando supo lo de Jacob. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y sentí el calor acumulándose en mi entrepierna. Oh dios, ahora no. Cada vez que me ponía a imaginarlo me excitaba, y esa era una de las tantas, no es que tuviera una atracción netamente sexual por él pero siempre encontré sensual su mirada.

…

* * *

><p>-Hey Bella – Escuché a lo lejos a alguien pronunciar mi nombre y abrí un poco los ojos. Emmett estaba a mi lado, dio un respingo cuando pensé que mi papá podría entrar en cualquier momento.<p>

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Traté espabilar mientras me incorporaba.

- Te quedaste dormida, tenemos clase.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento, enserio – Me levanté rápido y fui por mi ropa – Me cambio y nos vamos ¿sí?

- Está bien – Rió encendiendo mi Mac

Traté de hacer todo rápido, no me gustaba hacer esperar tanto a Emmett ya que la mayor parte de la semana me quedaba dormida y llegábamos atrasados, todo porque teníamos los mismos horarios.

Salimos de casa y supe por que Emmett estaba tan tranquilo en mi habitación, claro, Charlie no estaba en casa. Me llamó ver en lugar del gran jeep el volvo plateado que solía estar en la cochera de Emmett.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los autos pequeños, monstruo? – Pregunté riendo.

- No es mío, es de Edward – Me guiñó un ojo y vi que en el asiento del conductor estaba él, el protagonista de la historia de mi vida.

Emmett caballerosamente abrió la puerta para mí y subió a mi lado atrás.

- Hola Edward – Aun no me acostumbraba a como sonaba su nombre en voz alta y más aun en mis labios.

- Hola – Se limitó a decir él.

Su indiferencia me dolió ¿Y Emmett dijo que no le era indiferente? ¡Qué forma de demostrarlo!

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la universidad y bajé sin decir nada a nadie, sólo no quería tener en frente a ninguno de los hermanos Masen. Me fui a clase y con mucho esfuerzo logré tomar mis apuntes de la clase, no podía concentrarme realmente.

Cuando tuve un receso fui a tomar un poco de aire y a ver si encontraba a Alice por algún lado ya que no contestaba mis llamadas cuando en medio del lugar donde todos iban a hacer vida social vi que se comenzaba a agrupar gente en un círculo. Me acerqué más, iba un poco nerviosa y escuché a alguien maldecir en voz alta, al parecer había una pelea.

Dejé caer todas mis cosas cuando vi el suave cabello cobrizo que me volvía loca, allí en medio.

- ¡Esto te enseñará a respetar a las mujeres, idiota mal nacido! – Edward estaba sobre Jacob golpeándolo como un poseído y Black tratando de zafarse inútilmente.

- ¡Hijo de la gran puta! – Escupió Jacob sacando una fuerza descomunal con la que se lanzó sobre Edward.

Por un momento me quedé petrificada hasta que recordé las palabras de Edward 'tendrá su merecido'. Entonces me abrí paso entre los espectadores que se regocijaban observando como esos dos prácticamente se mataban.

- ¡Edward ya basta! – Chillé lo más alto que pude y sin miedo tomé la mano de Edward con la que seguiría golpeando a Black. - ¡Basta por favor!

Sentí como su mano se relajó con mi agarre y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos pero no las dejé salir, él se levantó y me miró sorprendido y confuso, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre.

- ¿Bella? – Dijo - ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Que haces tú! – Le recriminé y vi que Jacob se levantaba medio tambaleando y quería lanzarse contra él. Me puse en medio de los dos, Black ya tenía el puño levantado - ¿Acaso vas a golpearme Jacob Black?

Él me miró enfurecido.

- Vamos, golpéame y todos por fin sabrán la calidad de tipo que eres ¿Vas a cumplir tu amenaza? Realmente das asco idiota.

- No lo protejas Bella – Escupió entre dientes con una mirada furibunda.

- No lo protejo – Dije fríamente - ¡Vete a la mierda Jacob Black!

- Ya escuchaste a la dama – Escuché la voz de Emmett siempre salvadora e imponente, cuando lo miré sostenía a su hermano.

Jacob después de una intensa mirada de odio se largó del lugar. Miré el rostro de Edward y la sangre le goteaba de la nariz y la mejilla, quizá deberían ponerle puntos en ese lugar, quise caminar hacia él y darle una bofetada por haber hecho algo tan estúpido pero mis piernas no me respondieron, más mi mente sólo veía la sangre y sólo podía oler el asqueroso olor a óxido y sal…

Desperté en una sala que reconocía los segundos como la enfermería, la cabeza me dolía horrores y con dificultad intenté sentarme en la camilla hasta que unos brazos fuertes me tomaron por la cintura y me ofrecieron ayuda.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio pero no dejé de ver su rostro magullado por los golpes, un ojo un poco hinchado y el labio roto aparte de un parche en la mejilla, ya no había sangre, y descubrí que me había desmayado por eso.

- Eres un idiota – Dije tratando de que mi voz sonara seria. - ¿Cómo pudiste rebajarte a golpear a ese estúpido de Jacob, y más por una tontería?

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hice? – Preguntó a su vez agachando la cabeza mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello desordenado.

- Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú.

- Jamás pude soportar que salieras son él Bella, te mostraba como si fueras un trofeo, y simplemente se cansó de ti cuando le diste tu cuerpo – Su voz fue subiendo poco a poco y se tiraba el cabello con una expresión de desesperación.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Ya sabía lo que quería decir pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

- No aguanté cuando comenzó a divulgar todo, quería matarlo Bella, ¡Quería matarlo! Y quise mucho más cuando Emmett dijo que él te había amenazado.

- Sigo sin entenderlo, Edward –Dije dispuesta a soltarlo todo. – Llevo años de amistad con tu hermano y apenas me mirabas, pasabas a mi lado como si no existiera y ni siquiera me dirigías la palabra ¡Santo dios! ¿Tienes algún problema de personalidad que no haya advertido? ¿Por qué de pronto te preocupas tanto por mí?

Sabía que a ese punto ya estaba gritando pero ya no me importaba nada además de que la sala estaba vacía y nadie podría escuchar porque estábamos al lado del auditorio, es decir, estábamos al otro lado de la universidad, donde no había nadie cerca.

- Respóndeme, Edward.

Él que me estaba dando la espalda volteó hacia mí con una mirada de confusión, quise retractarme de todo lo que dije, decirle que me arrepentía de haber dicho todas esas cosas en el momento en que vi un destello de dolor en su rostro y no era precisamente por los golpes.

- Perdóname Bella – Dijo casi en un murmullo y mi corazón se aceleró al instante. – Nunca pensé que lo notarías, jamás quise parecer indiferente pero el pensar que eras la novia de mi hermano me estaba matando. El no poder tenerte me volvía loco, pero supuestamente eras la novia de él, ¡de mi hermano maldita sea!

- Edward…- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Creía que me desmayaría otra vez.

- Mierda, ahora debes pensar que soy un estúpido arrastrado.

- ¿Debería hacerlo?

- Se que mi amor no es correspondido Bella, y lo volví a confirmar cuando te pedí ser mi tutora.

Me acomodé en la camilla y quedé frente a él aun sentada, tomé su mano que estaba a unos centímetros y lo atraje más hacia mí. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y él me miró confundido pero se acercó hasta que quedamos a poca distancia.

En silencio con mi mano libre acaricié su rostro delicadamente para que no sintiera dolor, con un dedo seguí la línea de su mandíbula hasta sus labios los que acaricié hasta que los abrió y atrapó mi dedo con sus dientes. Su vista estaba fija en mis ojos y la mía en los suyos que parecían desnudarme, sentí mí bajo vientre arder por la excitación que me causaba el contacto con su piel, definitivamente eso era mucho mejor que mi imaginación.

Soltó entonces su mano de mi agarre y la puso entre mi cabello soltándolo y pegando su frente a la mía sin dejar de mirarme.

- Tu aroma es tan exquisito, Bella – Sentí como mis mejillas tomaban color – Podría reconocerlo a kilómetros de ti. Me vuelves loco.

Lentamente sentí la presión de sus labios y me sentí desfallecer ¡demonios, como besaba! Era mejor que en mis mejores sueños. Lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una guerra donde ninguno quería perder. Era un beso desenfrenado, como si estuviéramos dando rienda suelta a todo el deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo.

Introduje mis manos por debajo de su suéter mientras acariciaba sus pectorales muy bien trabajados hasta que se lo quité, atraje su cuerpo más a mí y sus caderas quedaron entre mis piernas. Solté un gemido inconsciente cuando sentí la fricción con su erección ya visible, me miró un poco avergonzado pero lejos de cohibirme eso sólo hizo que me excitara más.

Le invité a quitar mi blusa que encantado desbotonó mientras yo buscaba más fricción entre nuestros sexos.

- ¿Me quieres, Bella? – Preguntó mientras recorría a besos mi cuello.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué si te quiero? – tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo miré a los ojos. – Te amo Edward ¿enserio creíste que no eras correspondido?

- Esto es un poco extraño – Dijo de pronto - ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?

- Se que eres de los que va lento.

- Escúchame Bella, quiero hacer esto bien, porque me importas como nunca nadie me ha importado – Sus ojos eran tan expresivos y profundos que creí que me atravesarían – He esperado tanto por ti que no me importa esperar más con tal de tenerte a mi lado.

Le sonreí en respuesta y lo abracé fuerte, tan fuerte como me dieron los brazos. Eso era exactamente lo que esperaba, un chico de verdad que no sólo pensara en sexo. Mi dios era perfecto y desde ese momento era sólo mío porque me quería como yo a él y porque era el hombre perfecto para mí.

Nos separamos y nos vestimos con lentitud sin quitarnos la vista de encima, Edward me veía como si fuera la primera vez y eso me encantaba.

- ¿Entonces quieres que nuestro tema sea el amor en la exposición? – Preguntó abrazándome por la espalda y colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Lo que tú quieras – Dije pensando en algo – Sabes…cuando me dijiste eso ayer pensé en algo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Si el amor mueve montañas, ¿Qué te mueve a ti? – Pregunté curiosa.

- Desde ahora me mueves tú.

Reí por el comentario, eso sonó a algo que diría yo. Pero entonces recordé a Emmett y lo que me dijo afuera de mi casa.

- Tengo una pregunta más.

- Todas las que quieras – Dijo dándome un beso en el cuello.

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – Acabé la pregunta un poco dudosa y sentí como se puso tenso y me dio vuelta para que lo mirara.

- ¿Me estas invitando al baile? – Su ceño se juntó de pronto.

- ¿He dicho algo malo? ¿No quieres ir conmigo?

- No, es sólo que…yo debería haberte invitado, soy un idiota.

- Edward – Dije su nombre y ahora sonaba diferente, era más mío – Estamos en el siglo veintiuno.

Recordé las palabras de mi mejor amigo y reímos juntos sobre nuestros labios. Confirmé entonces lo que antes había pensado, mi atracción por él no era sólo física, sino que había algo más profundo y esa sensación me encantaba. No todo debía ser sexo.

Si el amor mueve montañas, mueve al mundo y mueve al sol y las estrellas ¿Por qué no puede mover a dos personas a estar juntos por algo más que no sea el deseo y la lujuria?

**.**

**Reviews? Thanks :) **

**.**

¿Qué tal lectoras? ¿Cómo estan?, como siempre espero que estén de lo mejor. Les traigo mi segundo OS y también espero que sea de su agrado y quisiera comentar algo del final.

La verdad es que este OS salió de la nada, estaba sentada frente a mi notebook y si mplemente me puse a escribir, se supone que sería un lemmon pero hay algo que me hiso cambiar de opinión.

**¿Se han dado cuenta que ahora FF es sólo sexo?** Pues yo sí, bueno, yo leo casi sólo categoría **M **pero hay algo que me molesta y no puedo dejar de decirlo. Creo que se ha perdido lo de 'deja volar tu imaginación' y me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las que escriben fic's lemmon y categoría M tienen muy buenas historias pero todos los comentarios que obtienen no son por la trama sino por el contenido sexual de los fic. Y se supone que la categoría M no quere decir que sea sexo sino vucabulario no apto para menores.

He ahí la razón de que dejara hasta ahí la escena en este OS, no todo tiene que ser relacionado con lo sexual, menos aquí en FF por que hay chicas de sólo 13 o 14 años que leen esas cosas. Y si alguna de mis historias como _Juego de amor_ tiene capítulos lemmon aclaro enseguida que sólo serán algunos. **¿Donde quedó el romance y lo mágico en los fic? **

**Espero no haber ofendido a los que leen lemmon, yo los leo pero hay que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de que algunos realmente se pasan de todo límite, rayando literalmente en lo vulgar. Y recibo todo tipo de comentarios, pero a los que no están de acuerdo les digo que no soy arrogante ni nada pero es lo que pienso y soy libre de decirlo así como todos son libres de subir sólo sexo si desean. **

**.**

_Aggata ~_


End file.
